The use of radar to determine range, velocity, and angle (elevation or azimuth) of objects in an environment is important in a number of applications including automotive radar and gesture detection. Radar systems typically transmit a radio frequency (RF) signal and listen for the reflection of the radio signal from objects in the environment. A radar system estimates the location of objects, also called targets, in the environment by correlating delayed versions of the received radio signal with the transmitted radio signal. A radar system can also estimate the velocity of the target by Doppler processing. A radar system with multiple transmitters and multiple receivers can also determine the angular position of a target.
A radar system consists of transmitters and receivers. The transmitters generate a baseband signal which is up converted to a radio frequency (RF) signal that propagates according to an antenna pattern. The transmitted signal is reflected off of object or targets in the environment. The received signal at each receiver is the totality of the reflected signal from all targets in the environment. The receiver down converts the received signal to baseband and compares the baseband received signal to the baseband signal at one or more transmitters. This is used to determine the range, velocity and angle of targets in the environment.